


deoxyribonucleic

by devilishMendicant



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alien Biology, Asexual Character, Consensual Psychic Thought Manipulation, Eggnancy, F/F, Medical Kink, Oviposition, Pokémon AU (but not enough to actually make it a Pokémon fic), Telekinesis, Tentacle Dick, alien cum gets you high, and also eggs in the butt (discussed), implied trans character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishMendicant/pseuds/devilishMendicant
Summary: (NSFW)Monika is an alien and her girlfriends are here for it, in the horniest of senses possible.
Relationships: Monika/Natsuki/Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For reference's sake, this IS a Pokémon AU, but I got horny as hell while making it so I essentially wrote a bunch of alien porn But They Say Arceus Instead Of God instead. I do REALLY LIKE this AU as a whole and want to write non-horny content of it as well but LUCKY Y'ALL get to have the good shit first! It's just not like, Pokémon ENOUGH to warrant being categorized as a Pokémon fanfic. Dokis But They Know Pikachu Exists
> 
> Natsuki is trans in this AU but I tagged it as 'implied' since it doesn't really come up outside of being implied and I would not like to false-advertise! although if y'all think i should just change the tag to 'trans character' overall i certainly can, it's no skin off my back 
> 
> also Sayori is the same Sayori (but now adult and adventuring) from this oneshot: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347706/chapters/57179110 so anybody who was worried about her fear not. she is canonically-as-part-of-this-AU living her best arcdamn life
> 
> okay I think that's all that needs to be said that isn't cleared up in the fic itself let's get moseying

“It’s _tingly~!”_

Sayori chirps, and Monika really can’t decide if she feels incredibly embarrassed, flattered, or turned-on.

That _was_ the right term, right? Turned on? Probably. Kind of odd, since there wasn’t any kind of electrical device being powered here, but equally as odd is having your three favorite people in the universe (quite literally) curiously running their hands all over your... er.

_’Alien... tentacle dick?’_

That. Yeah! Sure. It’s not actually exactly that, because Monika’s pretty sure she has at least a _small_ grasp on the idea of human reproduction - at this point, at least, for reasons that have generally lead to this exact situation - and what this specific reproductive organ is for is not entirely analogous to a, uh, dick. 

But apparently if she mentions that, it’ll spoil the surprise.

Monika’s not sure which ultra-powerful local deity she pleased for the sheer fortune to be taken to by the three most adventurous humans on the entire planet.

She whimpers slightly as Sayori beams and runs the pad of her thumb over the last few inches or so of Monika’s - sigh - _[redacted],_ feels it writhe weakly in her grasp, mostly owing to it being held in at least two other places by at least two other hands.

“Damn, you’re _right,”_ Natsuki says, eyes widening. “That’s a new one. What d’you think it’s— _Sayori!”_

Sayori, mischievously and muffled, says something to the effect of either ‘it’s probably safe’ or ‘I’m already kinda dead’ and both are notably ridiculously short-sighted responses to putting dribbling extraterrestrial love tentacles in your mouth. Monika, for her part, isn’t saying anything because A) that’s part of the game (and if it was really dangerous she wouldn’t have agreed to play in the first place and would _definitely_ have just properly shifted the last questionable bits of her natural form) and also B), Yuri’s fingernails are leisurely and mostly gently scraping the underside of the base of her [redacted] and she’s pretty sure she can’t form words anyway. 

“Mleh!” Sayori says, with nothing but elegance, releasing Monika’s tip with a good-natured stuck-out-tongue. “Now my mouth’s all tingly! And, uhh... weird?”

“Uh, Sayo, you’re drooling a little.”

“Eh? I am?”

“I think I know what it’s fo~r,” Yuri hums, giving one long _scrape_ wherein Monika’s reasonably certain her brain liquifies entirely, “Buuut, maybe not~.”

“You sound fulfilled,” Natsuki notes dryly, and lightly presses her fingers into the sides - well, as much as a fairly cylindrical appendage has sides - of Monika’s [redacted], makes a curious ‘mmn’-ing noise. “So it’s fuckass long, moves by itself - I mean, I guess it’s more like Monika can move it, but whatever - absolutely fuckin’ _coated_ in personal lube—“

“Numbing lube,” Yuri adds, absentmindedly.

“Yeah, that, it does that too. Wonder if it glows in the dark,” the pink-haired human snickers, only for Sayori to squeak and point a thoroughly coated finger at Monika, squirming on the chair.

“She’s blushing~! _Does it?!_ That would be _so cool—!”_

“Orrrr, it’s embarrassing to hear your human fuckbuddy squeal over your hardcore alien tentacle dick and whether or not it lights up in the dark,” Natsuki says, rolling her eyes lightly. “Or that’s a normal thing that happens when people are manhandling your fun bits.”

“Or it could glow,” Yuri chimes in, entirely too innocent-sounding for someone whose reading habits probably gave her a slightly unfair advantage over the others. “We should find out~.”

“I volunteer!!” Sayori says with a bounce, tugging at the hem of her tank top with one hand and at Monika with the other. “C’moooon, Monnie, lemme see~!”

Monika— well, actually, before any distinguishable communication, Monika opens her mouth and moans enough to cause all three other girls a sympathetic shiver. _After_ that’s out of her system, for the moment, she squirms in her seat again, bucking her hips out towards Sayori with a whine.

“I— Iunno ‘f it goes’at _far,_ ‘yorii _iii—“_

Slurred jumble her words might be, Yuri still taps Monika lightly on the forehead, teasing smile. 

“Hmm~. Well, we’ll just have to find out, then, won’t we? We just _couldn’t_ have an incomplete data set.”

“N-Nhhhghnn,” is Monika’s incredibly well-worded response, and Sayori squeezes teasingly and Monika decides that all’s fair in the pursuit of playing the only fun game of doctor she’s ever experienced on this planet and, surprisingly, finds enough left to let be tugged to rest up and against Sayori’s slightly-colder-than-average stomach, tip landing right in the dip between ribs. Monika discovers the temperature difference isn’t very offensive at all at about the same time Sayori discovers—

“It _does!!”_

With a kind of glee that Monika can’t help but grin, sloppy and prideful, to hear.

“And it’s, like— I don’t even know, like, _squishy?_ It glows - _yes Sayori_ \- and it’s— like— squeezable?”

Monika makes agreeable noises while Natsuki demonstrates the words she can’t quite articulate, with her hands, which are fucking fantastic hands and Monika is nothing but intensely grateful for them and the _wonderful_ curious open-minded human attached to them. Sayori hums a thoughtful note, stepping closer, which - well - gives Monika more shirt and somewhat unintentional crevasse to work with, _sort of_ subconsciously, a little, maybe, sort of. 

“E— ah~!— E, elastic, Nacchan?”

“Ah— fuck, yeah, that word. Elastic. So, you know, a longass glowy alien dick, except the one clue we did get is that it _ain’t,_ so I really don’t fuckin’ know.” Natsuki hmphs lightly, squeezing and _jerking_ for a moment in a motion that draws a _deep_ noise from Monika’s throat - and less than a second later, a breathy sort of squeak from Sayori, which seems like it should have been expected.

“I’m gonna have to _cha~ange,”_ Sayori sighs, sounding entirely too pleased to have to launder a shirt.

“Later, though,” Yuri dismisses, light smirk playing across her lips. “You’re really stuck, Natsuki?”

“Don’t really read as much weird porno as you, _hentai-kami-sama.”_

“Oh, _Monika~a,”_ singsongs Yuri, doing something Monika can only mentally describe as dark pagan magic with her fingers and Monika’s base, “I think Natsuki and Sayori could use a hint. _Where do babies come from, again~?”_

And the answer, along with a few-months memory of a bewildered Monika and a mostly innocent roadside institution, hits Natsuki like a metaphorical ton of bricks.

“It’s for fucking _eggs?!”_

_“Yeah,”_ declares Monika, a little too loudly because Sayori has started to lend a helping hand or two and Yuri does something _fantastic_ that Monika can’t see or probably process and Natsuki’s fists tighten probably on accident but it sends a spasm of wonderful things through Monika’s entire body anyway - “O— Ov, vvvhhhhhaaaaaa _Yuriiiiiiii—_ p, oviiip— pos— s— squishyeggthing _pl-h-heeease,”_

“Ovipositor,” Yuri clarifies, helpfully. “I think that’s the most nuance we’ll be receiving from our sweet little interstellar visitor at the moment, though.”

“... alright,” says Natsuki, who takes a moment to consider that she’s holding two fistfuls of literal alien genitalia before shrugging widely. “It’s fuckin’ eggs, then. Caviar or classic?”

“I suppose we’ll find out one way or another~.” Yuri points out, and Sayori makes a ridiculously keen noise that has both Monika and Natsuki _throb._

“Okay! Got it! Eggs! Time for the alien cum part, right? Please? _Please?”_

“Y-You’re fulfilling something, too, ain’tcha.”

“Well? Time for the alien cum part, Monika?”

Monika’s head doesn’t nod as much as her _ovipositor_ reaches in the direction of one of her new favorite parts about this particular adventurous human mate and her very _very_ agreeable curious upwards-like orifice,

And Sayori beams, Natsuki laughs with no bite, Yuri grins cattishly, and Monika certainly alien cums in short, _galactic_ order.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: sayori is kinda handsy with monika at the beginning before monika is 100% on board so if that makes you uncomfortable you might wanna skip to the first horizontal line

“Pleee _ eease,” _ Sayori begs, one arm draping around Monika’s shoulder as her other hand reaches for an oddly firm strip between Monika’s legs. “F-For— for, uh... for...”

“For science?” Yuri supplies, amused, watching the pair at the center of the room with a dark sort of shine in her eyes. Natsuki, for her part, flips a page of the magazine in her hands in a stalwart effort to not give a fuck about what is clearly happening.

“An’ I want you to fuck me and ov... ovul... an’ put so many fucking eggs in me  _ please,” _ Sayori blurts out in practically one single breath and she squeezes, rakes fingers across rapidly softening area as Monika flushes pink and stalls.

“S-Sayori, didn’t— didn’t we a-already— nngh— ta, talk about th _ is?” _

“Genuine xenophile Sayori Kimura, everybody,” Yuri says, sitting up fully and  _ grinning  _ in a way that made Natsuki double-take, unsure if Yuri’s Zoroark had decided to play twins at the weirdest possible moment.  _ “This, _ I’m observing.”

“Fuckin’ voyeur,” Natsuki grumbles. “What’s your excuse this time?”

“You can’t get all the data from a  _ handjob, _ Natsuki,” Yuri hmphs, sounding nearly offended. “I’m rounding out my notes.”

_ ”Voyeur,” _ Natsuki replies, pointedly. 

“‘S cool! ‘s cool ‘s fine _ c’monnnn _ Mon-Mon,  _ please please please please please please pleaseee,”  _

Natsuki is sort of annoyed at how curious she is at seeing Sayori’s hand coax an alien appendage from, honestly, somewhere that looks like absolutely nothing, and mostly because ribbing Yuri with the voyeur card doesn’t really hold up when Natsuki herself is biting her lip at the  _ groan _ Monika makes, beginning inches of ovipositor curling wet into Sayori’s cupped palm.

“S— _ Sayori,” _ Monika huffs, shortness of breath born from someplace far opposite of annoyance, “Y—You— You told m-me humans, a-and, th— the, the ce-ell... s, Sa- _ hhhhhha, aaa,” _

“It’s fine! It’s fine it’s fine ‘s fine ‘s fine fine fine I got a— the thing. I got the thing that makes that not do that. ‘s fine,” Sayori...  _ sort of _ assures, clearly focusing more on playing with the heated tendril between her fingers, steadily tempting out its dripping length. One could argue that even the  _ worst _ verbal rebuttal would be given credit by the way the girl’s hand twists and rubs against the slick organ as she says it.

“T— The wh—?”

“Fuckin’  _ Arceus, _ Sayori, you got on the pill to fuck— to fuck and get  _ egged up by our alien girlfriend?” _

Natsuki, thankfully, has better - or at least, linguistically clearer statements to make. Monika casts a helpless and rather perplexed look over her shoulder.

“Medicine that stops human egg cells from cycling into the body,” Yuri supplies, helpfully. “Although, Sayori, might I remind you that it takes—“

“We checked out Monika’s ovipositor a week ago.” Natsuki says, flatly, all the lights clicking on at once, and Yuri actually  _ laughs. _

_ ”Sayori!” _

“I’m— I’m fucking  _ thirsty _ okay  _ sue me!” _ Sayori whines, tugging lightly at Monika’s alien length in a way that makes her half-purr, melting an inch or two forward. “Y-Yuri, back me  _ u-p!” _

“She’s right, Monika,” shrugs the purple-haired girl, crossing her legs casually, “If she’s been taking that medicine for a week, it should be more than okay for you to... Sayori?”

“F- _ Fuck _ me and put— and ovepos—  _ eggs!” _

Natsuki gives up on the magazine.

“Exactly!” Yuri says, grinning again. “Would you lovebirds like the bed~?”

Monika mulls for as long as she can with one of her three favorite humans restlessly fingering her ovipositor.

“Y— You’re— _ really?” _

Sayori’s reply is rather succinct. Something in Monika’s breath catches. Yuri slides off the bed, sashaying over to the seat next to Natsuki’s, who has resigned herself to a show that she’s probably going to enjoy. 

“You’re  _ Yuri- _ Yuri, right?” The pink-haired girl mutters, giving Yuri a glance out of the corner of her eye.

“Quite.”

“At least this won’t be getting any  _ more _ awkward, then,” she sighs, and strategically angles her body. “Got your  _ notebook, _ Detective?”

“More like a researcher,” a sniff, along with the faint click of a pen, “And of course.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Sayori is pretty sure she’s died and gone to heaven. 

If she’s gonna be really honest, the whole “big gay crush on Monika” thing had started way before the whole “also, Monika’s an alien!” thing, which was also before the whole  _ “also _ also, Monika has goddamn incredible egg-laying tentacle private parts going on” and what a _ fantastic  _ glow-in-the-dark icing on the 11/10-would-bang cake it was. 

“You’re  _ really _ really sure,” Monika sort of says, sort of asks - having apparently swapped the nervous stutter for a low, near-humming sex voice that was  _ absolutely _ adding to the general ruination of Sayori’s undergarments - “Really sure?”

“H-How do you say  _ fuck yes _ in  _ gorgeous glowy alien,” _ Sayori manages, and pushes her hips up only the slightest amount before being met with  _ ohhH,  _ **_WOW._ **

Things Sayori has learned about Monika’s awesome extraterrestrial tentacle dick:

  * Perfectly capable of push-shove-sorta-yanking panties out of its way,
  * _Really_ not lacking on the personal lube thing,
  * And as it turns out, said secretions did _not_ merely tingle when applied to certain fun zones.



_ ”Holy fuck,” _ Sayori gasps in, whimpers out - grips the back of Monika’s shirt tightly enough to whiten her knuckles.  _ ”Holy fuck Monnie oh my—  _ **_Legendaries_ ** _ I love you—“ _

Monika cracks a smile against the side of Sayori’s neck, head bent down and making a pleased kind of clicking noise as her ovipositor slowly rubs against Sayori’s thoroughly drenched entrance, leisurely exploring and spreading that  _ fucking godly _ alien slime  _ absolutely everywhere— _

“Didn’t know humans made their own~.” The brunette practically purrs, lips brushing Sayori’s skin in a way that tingles nearly as much as her nethers. “But mine’s better, right?”

“S-So much better so much better  _ so muc— hhhhhh—  _ god Monnie _ please—“  _

Monika’s ovipositor rubs  _ long _ against Sayori’s clit, the brunette - kisses?  _ bites? _ \- the sensitive line of Sayori’s jaw and Sayori fucking  _ moans _ as her alien lover begins to slide into her.

_ Slide _ was, indeed, the accurate term. Sayori was hot and wet and ready and, also, thanks to Monika’s own hot and wet and ready, more slightly numb and loose and yet  _ stupefyingly _ sensitive than she’s ever been and so really, the ovipositor doesn’t encounter much in the way of resistance from Sayori’s inner walls.

She probably doesn’t _have_ to - could probably have plunged through in one Arcdamn thrust - but Monika takes it slow anyway, tentacle stroking against Sayori’s insides with every buck and roll of the human’s hips, rubbing that wonderful alien wetness into every single part of Sayori as it crept inside and _fuck,_ was it perfect. Sayori’s breath hitches weakly with every inch the ovipositor claimed; every loving, suckling nip that Monika leaves on the skin of her cheek, jaw, neck, every sweet pinch making her weaker in the knees and higher in the clouds - Monika nuzzling Sayori’s head into tilting softly to the side and she _sort_ of notices Natsuki and Yuri sitting across from them, blinks hazily, but sort of... doesn’t, even though Yuri’s giggling something about _little_ ** _heart marks?_** and Natsuki is breathing like _she’s_ the one getting—

_ ”Sayo-riiiii~” _ Monika murmurs into her neck, fingertips having dipped down to where the two of them were snug together and dragging the tingles back through her folds, swirling around her button and Sayori’s toes curl as she  _ mewls, _ Monika smiling at hitting the mark. By the time Sayori registers a sort of light...  _ bonk, _ within her, any kind of discomfort with that or the  _ completely _ foreign feeling of something— squirming—  _ against _ it?  _ Into _ it? - is thoroughly banished by the tingling, almost too warm pleasure, the light numbness, Monika’s quickly learning fingers and  _ practically magic _ pinching kisses. 

And then it’s in  _ more, _ with a sweet, concentrating noise from Monika, and further and further until the brunette leaves one last kiss and pulls herself to sitting. Sayori mourns the loss until Monika pulls her until they’re met, flush, and smiles encouragingly.

_ “Do you want my eggs?” _

The noise Sayori makes can be widely interpreted as  _ ”yes”. _

Monika grins, somehow pushes further against her - presses her palm down and into Sayori’s soaking clit - lets out an ethereal sort of  _ keen, _ and  _ lays. _

As open as Monika managed to get her, Sayori realizes that it’s  _ still _ not quite enough to accommodate the egg without more than a bit of a stretch - a stretch that forces more love-slime still into Sayori’s accepting walls and a stretch that rubs  _ all _ the right places as it slowly travels through her canal and a stretch that makes her see fucking  _ stars _ when it reaches the barrier between - and she gasps and whines when she feels it  _ settle _ in her, bucks her hips in need towards the next waiting bulge in Monika’s ovipositor, coming with a cry on the third, seventh, and  **sixteenth** egg Monika deposits.

* * *

By the time Natsuki can stand again, Sayori and Monika are quite a few minutes into what looked like an afterglow cuddle session and Yuri is way more than a few minutes into being a fucking voyeur with her head turned ninety to the side. Natsuki would probably growl at her about it if not for the last time, where Yuri has just shrugged and said something to the effect of ‘not my fault I have the discreet set’ and Natsuki ended up thinking about Yuri and— if she wasn’t feeling half boneless herself right now she’d straight up fisticuffs the other girl. That is her point. 

“Sayori, are you still  _ in _ there?” Yuri says, finally having stepped over to the bed once more - lightly flicking fingers over the coral-haired girl’s forehead, smiling when Sayori’s blown, glassy eyes lazily meander in her direction.

“Mmhgn,” she mumbles, sort of agreeably. 

“Holy  _ shit, _ dude,” Natsuki chimes in with her usual tact, “You’ve got  _ serious _ egg belly."

“... yeah, uhn... m~.” Says Sayori, eventually, sluggishly trailing an open palm over her swollen midsection. “... ‘sall’a the... m’all... ~!”

Yuri hums fondly, gently tilting Sayori’s head to the side (meeting about no resistance whatsoever) to see the dozens of tiny, bruise-ish, heart-shaped kiss marks left dotted over the girl’s skin. “... interesting. I wonder what  _ that’s _ for?”

“Another reason for her not to leave the room for a couple days,” Natsuki tches, cautiously covering Sayori’s wandering hand with her own. ”Man, she’s out of it and little miss shooting star is K.O.ed. That’s intense.”

“Mmmhn~” Sayori hums, shifting languidly to curl closer to Monika. “Myyy...~ brain, feels like~ sunshi~ine...”

“Yeah, I bet,” says the pink-haired girl, “Probably came your whole damn soul out.” An eye roll. “Or what’s left of it, I guess.”

Sayori giggles in response to this astute observation, or maybe to Yuri’s inquisitive prodding of a kiss mark, or possibly both. Either way, Yuri tucks the girl’s head back over to face Monika, lightly scratching her crown as she does so.

“Questions later,” she promises, Sayori nodding dazedly in answer. 

“So sleep it off first,” Natsuki says - 

Which, rather unsurprisingly, Sayori does.


	3. Chapter 3

In retrospect, it probably started in the shower.   
  
Well, actually, it probably  _ started _ several nights earlier when Monika had given Yuri an enthusiastic okay about several things that, judging purely by Natsuki and Sayori’s reactions and Yuri’s initial hesitancy, were kind of odd even by human standards, but, you know. Today, specifically, the situation Monika was dawning on her position in, definitely started in the shower with the berry shampoo.   
  
Not that she had noticed it starting at the time, or anything. She was pretty thoroughly occupied in other thoughts as she grabbed for the bottle, which was  _ not _ the one she typically used, although in that exact moment her brain had helpfully supplied that it was indeed hers and that was the extent of her concern on the subject. Besides, it was nice - fruity, with maybe, hm, Pomeg and Razz and something sweet, and if she spent a little longer than she usually did trailing her fingers through her ponytail, couldn’t hurt.    
  
Either way, the rest of her shower wasn’t exactly eventful either, and she was mostly concerned with whatever Natsuki was going to grab for everyone’s breakfast as she went through the muscle motions of toweling off, sticking on in quick succession a sports bra, usual shirt, skirt, socks, and she’d left her sort-of jacket in her room since it was a ‘put-on-before-you-leave’ kinda thing, same with her gloves and hat, and she’d barely made it into the hallway before being ambushed by a very exuberant Sayori.

“Monikaaaaaa~! Good mooorning~!” Chirped she, and hugs were as good a greeting as anything, really - Monika wrapped her arms around the girl readily, contentedly nuzzling into the side of her neck.   
  
“Mmmmnn~ Morning, Sayori~i,” she returns, yawning slightly in a way that just barely ruffles Sayori’s hair. The other girl giggles, fondly stroking her thumb over a trail of Monika’s ribbon, never failing to find its reflexive fluttering adorable.    
  
“Awww, are you still sleepy?” Sayori teases, to which Monika just puffs out another breath and nudges her face further into where it was planted. Sayori was warm and smelled nice and it wasn’t that Monika was  _ tired, _ no, she just— sorta—   
  
Sayori laughs a little again, making to take a step back, but - Monika steps  _ forward, _ stubbornly pressing her face into where Sayori smells the best, tightening her grip and letting out a whimpery kind of growl and,   
  
“Eh? Hey— he~ey!”   
  
Huh?   
  
Monika blinks, and Sayori easily pulls out of the kinda-hug, pecking Monika lightly on the cheek.   
  
“U-Uh...” The brunette stammers, “I’m— I, uh, just. I?”   
  
Sayori tilts her head.   
  
“... the bathroom’s open?”    
  
That was... definitely not what Monika thought she was going to be saying, but that’s what fell out of her mouth anyway - Sayori grins, skipping into the bathroom.    
  
“Tha~anks, Monnie! Meet you downstairs for breakfast~!”

* * *

Yuri was already downstairs for breakfast, or, would be, if Natsuki was back yet. As it was, Yuri was apparently downstairs for tea, guessing entirely from the steaming mug in her hand, stirring something lightly into it with a small spoon.    
  
“Good morning, Monika,” she greets, smiling - Monika pauses on her way to the table for a moment, half-waving and smiling in return. Yuri’s eyes flicker up and down Monika’s form, and a wider grin settles on her face.   
  
Monika tilts her head quizzically, taking a cursory glance down at herself and... seeing absolutely nothing that didn’t look totally normal. Weird. She guesses Yuri must just be  _ really _ happy to see her, and shrugs, casually hopping up to seat herself on the kitchen table.   
  
“Morning,” she yawns again, lightly kicking her feet back and forth - makes a face of concentration for a moment, tongue poking slightly past her lips.   
  
“... what kind of tea is that?”   
  
“This?” Yuri asks, making a light gesture towards her mug - “It’s herbal, why?”   
  
“It just, um.” Monika shuts her eyes for a second, taking a breath. “Just smells really... good.”   
  
Maybe taking that breath was a bad idea. Yuri’s tea  _ did _ smell really good, which was sort of odd considering usually it didn’t have much of a scent at all from any distance beyond ‘actively drinking it’, and Monika darts her tongue past her lips again.

“Does it? Mm,” Yuri hums, glancing down curiously and taking a step or two or three closer to Monika, who doesn’t catch herself fixating on the cup until Yuri taps the side of it, absentminded. “Interesting. It’s lightly floral, to me.”   
  
“Uh,” Monika replies, eloquently, cheeks flushed lightly pink and warm. Just opening her mouth to  _ respond _ suddenly floods it with steam that seems thick enough to taste, certainly enough to smell, and it’s—    
  
“Want to try some?”   
  
Yuri offers it out with both hands, smiling. Monika accepts the invitation before she realizes she is accepting the invitation and her first thought as a burst of steam curls around her face and the drink hits her tongue is  _ it’s  _ **_sweet,_ ** rich and flowery and sugary and  _ sweet - _ and somehow that isn’t even the best discovery to be made, because the last drops slide out followed by something thicker and sweeter still and it’s  _ honey _ and Monika’s licked dishes clean for much less than her favorite sweetener on several planets.    
  
By the time she actually puts the mug back down (probably sporting a half-ringlet of melty honey droplets around her mouth) the first thing she notices is Yuri staring at her somewhat fondly and somewhat amusedly, all of which notably doesn’t stop Monika from deciding there was more than enough honey clinging stubbornly to the stirring spoon to warrant a licking-clean - Sayori flounces into the room with a sunny flourish and that same good cloying  _ smell _ from earlier except no longer contained to the warm spot on her neck, not at all, and the coral-haired girl tracks Yuri’s gaze until she breaks out into a  _ fit _ of giggles.   
  
“W-What? What’s funny?” Monika asks - sort of aware that her face is a blushing, Teddiursa-like mess, but neither Sayori nor Yuri seemed to be looking in an upwards direction. She glances down again, spoon drifting absentmindedly back into her mouth, thoroughly vexed when everything  _ still _ looked entirely fine.

“What’s  _ funny?” _ Nearly whines, feeling frustrated. “Did I do something? Are my socks on wrong?”    
  
As far as she knew, socks didn’t really have an incorrect position, but Monika checks anyway - kicks up one leg, fine, drops it back down, kicks up the other, also fine, drops it down - flips up her skirt, for good measure, but everything still looks normal even though Sayori’s  _ still _ a giggly mess about something. She glances back up with half a pout, and Yuri’s smile widens, hand rubbing lightly at the side of her own mouth.   
  
“You’ve got a little something, Monika.”   
  
Monika’s hand raises in subconscious mimicry and touches a little more honey than she thought she’d spilled, and with a quick scrape she finds herself humming contentedly around honey-coated fingers. Sweet and flowery and sparkling with sugar, just like the way the tea smelled and the  _ lovely _ way Sayori smells and Monika will definitely ask about why that’s all happening and about why Sayori is taking a picture of her,  _ after _ she’s finished getting the last bit of honey into her mouth where it belongs.   
  
“M-Monika,” Sayori squeaks, finally, wiping a bit of laughter from the corner of her eye, “Do— do you notice anything?”   
  
“Hmuh?”   
  
Monika blinks, narrowing her eyes for a moment in concentration. “You— you smell nice?”   
  
A playful noise from Sayori. “Aww, thanks~ Yuri picked it out!”    
  
... Yuri...

“‘m kinda warm. And, uh... tea,” Monika tries, bites thoughtfully on her own lower lip. She was a little warm, pinkish, and the tea was exceedingly good for being tea, but she’s having...  _ trying _ to have a thought, a thought that says something about Yuri, but it keeps being chased away by honey and Sayori-smell and sparkly warm feelings and Monika is left wandering in circles in her head.   
  
“It’s a new recipe,” Yuri coyly supplies, but it isn’t much of a hint at all and Monika huffs, flopping backwards, to Sayori’s apparent delight.   
  
“I don’t  _ know, _ guys,” she groans, defeated. “Everything’s just normal and you’re not giving me any hints! ‘S not fair!”   
  
“You’re right, Monika. That really isn’t very fair, is it?”   
  
“It’s  _ not,” _ agrees the brunette, with a petulant arm-cross and an annoyed flip of her ribbon.    
  
“Well! Shall I give you a hint, then?”   
  
Something sounds like metal unscrewing near Monika’s head - then a burst of sweet smell that sets the girl’s mouth watering before she even gets the chance to think the word,   
  
“Or maybe a prize~?”   
  
_ Honey. _ Two of Yuri’s fingers, hooked lazily above Monika’s face and newly coated in honey, and the alien girl’s attention is absolutely commanded by it. The purple-haired human cracks a sly grin.   
  
“If you can figure out what the clue means,” she continues, casually, “You can have it. Sound fair?”   
  
Monika’s tongue darts out in an attempt to stretch and reach a lick - ends up stopping just short, and she squirms in a tiny burst of annoyance. Sitting up would be playing wrong, and she’s not sure what she’s playing but she certainly doesn’t feel like breaking the rules of it.

“Okay,” Monika blurts, “I—It’s honey.”   
  
“Mmhm,” Yuri nods, but doesn’t move her fingers, so that’s not meant to be the final conclusion.    
  
“It’s... honey that smells good,” tries the brunette. Maddeningly good. It’s honey that smells like flowers and like Monika would like it in her mouth right now. Yuri nods again, fingers unmoving. Monika stares and stares and tries to think.   
  
“... really... really good. Flowers. Sayori? Sayori smells honey, smells... flowers... sweet. Sweet smell, sweet... scent,” Monika babbles, trying any vague passing thought in an attempt to get those fingers to budge but, wait.   
  
“S-Sweet scent. Sweet Scent. It’s— honey with Sweet Scent,” she says, pieces clicking in place as the words tumble out. “The— the kind for trees, Sayori’s, got Sweet Scent.”   
  
Yuri’s eyes sparkle, and she wiggles her fingers in a tantalizing way.    
  
“Good! We don’t tend to get the honey with Sweet Scent, do we?”   
  
“No,” Monika says, shaking her head almost in imitation of Yuri’s fingers, “We don’t because I like it too much, smells good, s-sweet.”    
  
She whines, practically  _ willing _ Yuri’s fingers to just drop down already, but Yuri’s gaze is approving and Monika thinks she’s  _ almost _ there,  _ almost _ has it, and she desperately tugs at her hazy, fluffy, sweet-hungry thoughts in an attempt to gather them. “It’s— too  _ good, _ ‘s too sweet, I  _ liiike _ it. Like it like it like it want it, want it want it want it,”   
  
“Why do you want it?”

“It m-makes me  _ happy,” _ Monika whimpers, “It makes me happy, s-sweet— makes me sweet-happy i-in my stomach and my s-smell—“   
  
“And is there anywhere else it makes you happy, Monika?” Yuri hums, and Monika wriggles desperately and grabs at her thoughts and the ends of her long socks.   
  
_ “A-And, _ and it m-makes me sweet-happy in m-my, my  _ p-pants—!” _   
  
And  _ that _ is when Monika suddenly remembers what she forgot to put on after her morning shower - but Yuri’s fingers drop like lightning, first to the spot between Monika’s nose and lips and then pressing into the girl’s panting mouth and Monika can only moan in appreciation, smell  _ overpoweringly _ sticky-cloying-sweet and tasting absolutely nothing else - contented in her prize of delicious favorite  _ honey _ and sweet-smell-Sayori finally reaching for Monika’s poor ignored ovipositor.   
  
“I think you ought to stay down for a bit,” Says Yuri, casual as she strokes her free hand down the path of Monika’s breastbone, settling and steady, again and again, background rhythm to Sayori’s eager hands and Monika’s eager tongue. Monika suddenly feels as though leaving the table is low on her list of priorities for the day - even rolling to the side feels like a bit much. On her back is fine. On her back is good, because then Yuri knows where Monika’s mouth is,   
  
_ “And _ your pretty ovipositor,” Yuri purrs, and Monika feels aglow with pride from the tone of it.    
  
Her tongue doesn’t register the loss of fingers as much as the return of globs of sweet-honey, spread further over Yuri’s hand, now - and Monika melts obediently into the table as Yuri, leaving Monika’s chest alone and reaching for a notebook, gives Sayori a meaningful glance.

“Well!” Yuri chirps, eyes flashing briefly with a light blue haze as her pen clicks, moves into the air of what seems to be its own accord - “That went well, don’t you think~?”   
  
Sayori ‘mmn’s in agreement - Monika can’t quite see her nodding, what with Yuri’s hand and her own current position, but she makes quite the noise as Sayori kneads the slick, heavy organ with soft fingertips, deepening  _ considerably _ at a sudden suckling sensation around the tip.   
  
“Myah~... Yuriii! What’s that look s’posed to mean?”   
  
“Nothing,” Yuri replies, scribbling ‘oral fixation’ in the margin of her paper as Sayori briefly narrows her eyes, then shrugs, trailing her tongue up the underside of Monika’s ovipositor with little apparent care for the messiness of it.   
  
“Mmnh~. Shouldn’t you be taking notes on  _ Monika, _ not me?” Sayori pouts, Yuri chuckling at the sight.   
  
“Suppose so.”   
  
“Mhm! Besides,” the coral-haired girl coos, a slight tightening in her grip indicating who she was meaning to address, “Monika  _ likes _ nice, warm,  _ wet _ places, doesn’t she~?”   
  
_ Yes, _ she does. Owing to Yuri’s fingers and the smell and her own dizzy haze, all Monika can really respond with is a clumsy half-nod and an agreeable, quite happy sort of alien sound, somewhere between a click and a bird-trill - her  _ ovipositor, _ though, is doing a much better job at moving and presses against where it very very  _ very _ much wants to be again, to Sayori’s vocal delight.   
  
“Mm, true enough. Now, let’s see—“

Yuri draws her hand out from Monika’s mouth, pausing a moment before pressing a positively mouth-coating amount of honey past the girl’s lips - indeed, swiping quickly around her somewhat slack jaw to settle the sweet concoction in as many places as possible before pulling back again. Another moment of consideration passes, and a generous swipe of honey is applied, also, to the general area of Monika’s right hand. Yuri hums in personal approval - Monika lazily working her tongue around her own mouth, excess and sugary saliva trickling down the sides of her face - and slides lightly off the tabletop to inspect her extraterrestrial girlfriend’s egg depositor.   
  
“I think that’s busy enough. Hmmn...”   
  
Trails off, quickly and lightly runs fingers over the top of it as though making a mental measurement.    
  
“Sayori, any idea how much further it extends?”   
  
“‘Least a lil’l bit,” Sayori says with a light slur in her speech - something that is  _ notably _ not deterring her in the least from continuing to lap at the organ, wrapping her lips around Monika’s tip once again. “Mmh~nh!”    
  
Takes a small step back at the ovipositor’s small twitch forward, before continuing her sweet ministrations. Sayori was certainly a clever assistant, if not a touch too casual around intergalactic sexual secretions.   
  
Yuri feels somewhat underdressed for her part in all this, truth be told, but - Monika had said  _ no _ lab coats (or proper equipment) back during their frank group discussion about how this whole sex thing was going to work between the four of them, and Yuri was more interested in Monika’s comfort than fully entering her own role, truth be entirely told. Besides, there were  _ plenty _ of other... scenarios, with no such restrictions; full role immersion could be reserved for those, and today, Yuri would be a scientist with a ruler and a decently washable outfit.

It helped that she really was interested in exactly how long Monika’s ovipositor was - among a few other curiosities - more than she was interested in her own light arousal, anyway. A ruler was a  _ simple _ measuring tool, but it would do just fine - steadies it against Monika’s slime-coated alien sex with one hand, fingertips of the other absentmindedly stroking at Monika’s base in a sweet, coaxing manner. Monika manages to slide about— an inch further, with Yuri’s fingers and Sayori’s mouth in assistance, and then a shiver goes through the girl’s body that Yuri takes quick note of.   
  
“Looks like that’s it,” she mentions aloud, “Could you hold her— oh, perfect!”    
  
Sayori is a  _ damn _ clever assistant, really - Yuri finds genuine delight to see the human girl having already dropped to her knees, bringing Monika’s ovipositor, end still settled in her mouth, into a mostly level position.    
  
And then Yuri measures. Goes rather quick, considering the simplicity of the tool and the fact she can easily mentally mark where it ended and began.   
  
_ ”Huh,” _ she murmurs, near to herself, “Just about... interesting. Sayori--  _ thaaank _ you,” Yuri nods as Sayori briefly detaches herself, and finishes her measurement quickly before waving Sayori back to her activity.   
  
_ ”Thirty inches~! _ Aren’t you  _ impressive!” _   
  
Announces the purple-haired girl, striding back to the table to take a more conventional note of it. Yuri casts a glance to the side as she writes, feeling nothing but pleased by Monika’s current state; honey-soaked hand raised to her mouth, tonguing it in a near-daze - other hand blindly seeking the base of her ovipositor, clumsily squeezing around the slick organ.

_ Certainly _ a cute sight, but, Yuri steps over and pries Monika’s hand away from her nethers anyway, placing it back up and to the side of her head, palm-up. Monika whines, hips bucking weakly in some form of protest, and Yuri simply smiles as  _ she _ squeezes firmly around, instead, and hears the brunette’s breath stutter around a  _ groan. _   
  
“Sorry, darling,” she coos, “But that’s  _ my _ job, isn’t it~?”   
  
And Monika nods until she relaxes back into pleasurable warmth, tongue lapping languorously at the honey streaked across her hand.   
  
Seems like the base is more sensitive than the rest, Yuri thinks - purely given the difference in reaction to touch there and touch in the middle regions. Likely... the  _ tip, _ as well, then, according to the reaction from Sayori’s loving attentions.    
  
A few more notes from hovering pen. It would make sense, really; it all seems blissfully sensitive to  _ pressure _ more than anything, and if you want a biological reward for pushing comparatively large (according to Sayori) reproductive objects through a thinner canal to expel them, ecstasy for letting eggs enter the ovipositor  _ and _ pushing them to exit seemed perfectly logical.   
  
That gives her an idea about how to set in motion the last bit of this experiment game, too.  _ Laying eggs _ and  _ coming _ seemed to be separate actions, in Monika’s case - there hadn’t been any eggs on the day they’d all started to explore Monika’s interesting genitalia and there had  _ definitely _ been eggs when Sayori expressed her incubation fantasies. So, logically, there was probably a trigger for the egg-laying process that was present  _ then, _ and absent earlier. Something like...   
  
_... ah. _

“Pressure,” Yuri mumbles, reaching her second hand over to squeeze at a further part of the ovipositor - Monika’s delighted, alien rumble confirms it. Pressure enclosing the length of the organ would signal the presence of an orifice to lay  _ into; _ and there was no exuberant, three-person handjob in the world that could possibly mimic that pressure along the entire exposed length. Save the eggs for when they’re needed, and release the quickly replenishable liquid otherwise.   
  
Unfortunately, as much as Sayori would enjoy it, Yuri can’t  _ really _ let Monika lay  _ inside _ something (or someone) if she wants to actually inspect any eggs, which she does. Sayori had ended up egg-nant and mildly high for around three days before... er...  _ releasing _ a slurry of inert alien goop in a manner that appeared... rather enjoyable. That— mostly meant she was working with a speedy half-life and okay, one break from the whole scientist thing, she isn’t keen on digging around in anybody’s body trying to remove things, telekinetically or no, so  _ all _ of that business was out.   
  
... although, telekinesis...    
  
Yuri looks thoughtfully at her airborne pen, and has a bright idea.   
  
Telekinesis and thought influence; things Yuri should have considered using in tandem during fun-time games  _ before, _ but really - what better time than the present?

* * *

Monika barely has time to register the sudden loss of Yuri’s hand around her base before suddenly having to deal with a  _ squeeze, _ hot and slightly soft, like she was somehow buried to the hilt in  _ something _ without ever moving an inch from the table - and then before she has the time to take a half a breath it happens  _ again. _   
  
“Gnllk,” says Sayori, which was a universal shorthand for ‘I’m suddenly contending with a lot more liquid in my mouth than I was planning for, for any one of a wide variety of reasons’. Which apparently isn’t much of a problem; by the time Yuri’s head turns to the side for a checkup glance, Sayori, hands gripping the fabric of her own skirt (well,  _ hand, _ but that  _ was _ the name of the game) in a tight fist, eyelids fluttering, seemed none the worse the wear for the surprise than a slick of drool and alien secretion leaking down her chin, lips still mostly sealed around the twitching tip of Monika’s ovipositor.   
  
Which, hopefully, if Yuri’s idea is correct, will be doing some oviposit _ ing _ in the next few minutes - and for that, Sayori will unfortunately have to relinquish her mouth’s position for some hand-based play instead. For the moment, though, she could do what she pleased, and if that involved sucking down alien pre, well, that was the way it was. Yuri concentrates briefly and—   
  
Monika lets out a warbling moan, gripping at something invisible far above her head as the  _ pressure _ comes again, hot and wonderful and toe-curling and too utterly lost in pleasure and flowery scent to question how it’s happening. It’s  _ happening, _ and it’s fucking amazing and Monika doesn’t want to do a single thing besides laying there and  _ experiencing _ it, and—   
  
“Nnh—  _ Nnyhhhhnhnnn—!!” _

Well,  _ that _ was a noise. Yuri’s head whips to the side at the sudden  _ desperate _ cry of - pleasure? -  _ pleasure, _ definitely, Monika’s back  _ arching _ from the table for a moment before falling back with an electric shudder. What— ?   
  
Sayori coughs again, accompanied by a small wet splatter against the tile floor - turning her attention in  _ that _ direction, Yuri notices a look of surprise, hand running carelessly over her soaked chin while the other, damp even before being buried in ovipositor slime, supports Monika’s tip on instinct. The girl takes a quick breath, releasing it in a curious noise; draws closer to the ovipositor again and -  _ oh _ \- delves the tip of her tongue into its widening hole.   
  
Monika gives another strangled cry of  _ euphoria _ and an idea clicks into place.   
  
Sayori is more prepared for the second spurt of fluids - letting it splash across her tongue like a shot of cream, but, that’s a scenario for another day. Yuri gets her attention with a hand on her head, and Sayori blinks for a moment as though trying to recollect the game they were playing.   
  
“Nhmmn— yeah?”   
  
“Use your hands,” Yuri says, grinning - “And don’t let anything  _ substantial _ pass until I give the word.”   
  
After that, it’s a relatively quick race to the finish line, so to speak - Yuri squeezing Monika’s length once, twice, three times, and on the fourth, Monika’s whole body catching and  _ tensing, _ Yuri sees a telltale bulge at the base of her ovipositor. It’s  _ bigger _ than Yuri had honestly expected - Monika stills for a moment, every muscle quivering, and then Yuri gives in and leans forward, whispers low in the shell of Monika’s ear as she applies one more round of sweet psychic  _ pressure. _

_ “Don’t you want to lay your pretty eggs for me,  _ **_darling?”_ **   
  
Monika releases a wheezing breath, tenses again, and starts to lay.    
  
_ Starts _ to, is the pertinent term. Yuri stays down, murmuring hot-breathed, sticky-sweet encouragements until Sayori lets out an  _ ’eep!’ _ and Yuri steps back to see six round bulges settled heavy in Monika’s ovipositor, seventh looking tentative about claiming the last tiny bit near the base.   
  
_ Holy _ shit.   
  
“Wo~ow,” Sayori gasps, smiling lopsidedly from her position - two fingers sunk to the knuckle in the tip of Monika’s ovipositor, preventing any eggs from being laid proper (though a dribble of fluid ebbed and flowed past Sayori’s fingers anyway). “Th’y di’nt look th— th’t big  _ b’fore~!” _   
  
“You didn’t see them, though,” Yuri points out, runs her fingers lightly over a bulge to Monika’s vocal delight -  _ Mew, _ these must be at least—   
  
She has a ruler. Right.

_ “Four inches,” _ Yuri marvels. “That’s  _ incredible.” _   
  
“Di’nt  _ feel _ th’t big, the-en~!”    
  
“Mmhm,” comes the absentminded reply, squeezing gently around one of the bulges and watching the way it distends - Monika’s mewling a constant background noise as Yuri handles her. “How many did Monika give you, again?”   
  
“...”   
  
“Sayori?”   
  
“... ‘looo~oot...~” The coral-haired girl sighs, sounding dreamy and dazed from the memory alone. Yuri shakes her head good-naturedly.   
  
“Uh-huh. Stay right there a moment, please, Sayori?”   
  
“N’kaaaaaay.”   
  
Yuri nods, giving the empty base of Monika’s length a quick and firm  _ squeeze _ \- Monika moaning and seventh egg suddenly pushing into the unoccupied space - before she peels away from her observation for a moment, wiping her hands on her leggings and glancing through the cabinets for... something that could hold  _ ’a lot’ _ of four-inch diameter spheres. Something like a bucket, maybe, or - ooh, maybe a deep pan. Would make it easier to handle them, too - deep pan it is.    
  
“Here, Sayori,” Yuri says - pushes a chair under her girlfriend’s rear until she sits, angling the telekinetic hold on Monika’s length until it’s sloping  _ slightly _ downwards, slipping the pan onto Sayori’s lap. “Fingers out and aim there when I— raise my hand. Okay?”   
  
“Mhmm,” Sayori nods, and Yuri walks briskly back to her spot beside Monika once again. She was— sigh, still... more interested in the idea of examining Monika’s eggs than in the ‘sex and candy’ portion of this program, but - well - nothing she could much do about it.    
  
But, if she can get her voice to spill smoke and honey, she can tag out to figure out eggs faster.

Yuri leans down again, hum closer to a purr as she nuzzles the shell of Monika’s ear - forefinger and thumb gently grasping a trail of Monika’s ribbon, rubbing with the lightest scrape of fingernail and Monika almost  _ sobs. _   
  
“Aren’t you going to lay for me, pretty girl?” Yuri whispers, feigning ignorance of the sum situation - Monika whimpers, sounding truly  _ plainitive, _ breath stuttering in and out from overwhelming sensation.   
  
“C— Ca-aaan’t— I— I,”    
  
“Oh, I think you  _ can,” _ Yuri coos, stroking gently at the sweet spot just beneath Monika’s ear and smiling to herself as the girl starts to melt beneath the touch, “I think you can lay me a nice, big,  _ beautiful _ clutch of eggs, can’t you?”   
  
“H-Hnnnhh, hng... hhn...”   
  
“You’re  _ so _ full,” Nuzzles against Monika’s neck, Yuri’s hand splaying gently against the rise of the alien girl’s belly, pressing sweetly. “Can’t you lay all those pretty eggs for me, darling? Can’t you?”   
  
“N— Nnh— Nnh-h-hnn,” Monika manages, nodding clumsily against the table, and Yuri presses a kiss to her temple in the same moment that she tightens the psychic squeeze and lifts her hand to Sayori.   
  
Monika lays  _ fast. _   
  
It is decidedly not a fifteen-minute affair, like Sayori’s exciting night; it’s over and done with in about  _ two and a half, _ an absolute mess of splashing liquid and  _ twelve _ eggs, and if Yuri didn’t hear the one ragged breath Monika managed in the middle she’d say she sustained a  _ howl _ the entire way through. She wouldn’t have been surprised either way, really; and regardless, Yuri holds her the entire time.   
  
And then, for Yuri at least, that’s about—   
  
Door slam.   
  
“Hey, g—  **_fwhhhhhgk???”_ **

Natsuki, direct from the grocer’s. Breakfast. There was... Yuri, had, forgotten about breakfast.  
  
“On the _table???_ You guys know we _eat_ there, right!?”  
  
“Hi Na’skiii~!” Sayori - an absolute mess of alien come and holding twelve jelly-like eggs on her lap in a pan from the kitchen - greets the girl who’d just walked in the door, grocery bags in hand. “We, we’re play‘n!”  
  
“Uh. _Clearly.”_ Says Natsuki.  
  
Yuri clears her throat, sitting back at the same time Monika pushes herself back into a ‘sit’, looking a little lost and _absolutely_ incredulous at Sayori’s... pan.   
  
Yuri genuinely has no idea if it would be weirder to keep holding Monika’s ovipositor, or put it down, considering it’s still kind of limp. She also doesn’t have any time to ponder that because Natsuki is **sighing,** depositing the bags on a _chair_ rather than the table surface and stalks up to Yuri, leaving Monika and Sayori to the interesting looks they’re giving each other.  
  
 _”All_ y’all got off without me, didn’t you?” Natsuki hmphs, and Yuri puts up her hands in surrender.  
  
“I— n-not exactly _eve—“_   
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know, not exactly you but _still,_ you did shit like you do shit and y’all couldn’t keep it in your pants ‘till I got home!”  
  
“I— yes. Okay. I apologize,” Yuri mumbles, cheeks red, “I— I really should have asked and-or waited and I didn’t, intend to start this early and I’m very very sorr—“  
  
“Na’ski~ii!”

Two pairs of eyes flicker to Say—    
  
**_“Fuck sake, Sayori!”_ **   
  
“Yeah!” Sayori agrees, beaming widely with an ovipositor curled around her - in - just the most indecent of ways, “C-Com’n play! ‘n th’ liv’n room~.”   
  
“... Sayori.”   
  
“Mon’ wanna tooo!” A light whine, ‘don’t-you-believe-me?’ dripping off each word. Monika glances at the other two and nods in agreement.   
  
“Uh,  _ yeah,” _ she coughs, slightly hoarse - “Still—  _ way _ on. Everywhere.” Gestures. “... this. Yeah.”   
  
“... what are you going to  _ do?” _ Yuri finally says, looking quizzically at the pair.   
  
“Sayori’s gonna drink my ‘positor,” Monika half-sighs, half-purrs, and the visible tip of her - still  _ entirely _ extended ovipositor curls contentedly at the thought.   
  
“Uh-huh,” Sayori grins, “I don’ wanna say re’l words forra  _ week.” _   
  
“... sounds kinky.” Natsuki says. Yuri thinks, then slips away from Natsuki’s turned back and drops into her hands—   
  
“The hell’d you get this jar of—?”   
  
“Monika licks anything you put that on,” Yuri says, patting Natsuki’s over-jar hand. “Anything.”   
  
“Y-Yuri.”   
  
“You don’t have to!” She says, “You don’t have to. I’m— just, pointing it out. And I  _ am _ very sorry, and I  _ would _ stay and eat but I have... eggs... to look at before they start to melt,”   
  
“In a  _ pan _ that we  _ also use to eat!” _ Natsuki yells after the now quickly-retreating Yuri, with little bite in the statement. Pans washed. Really, so did tables, but  _ still. _   
  
“S-Sorry!!”   
  
And that was probably all she’d hear of Yuri for an hour or so. What a fuckin’ production to walk in on.    
  
Natsuki stares at the jar in her hand.   
  
“... Sweet Honey.  _ Really, _ Yuri,” she sighs, peeking around the corner to the living room to see,  _ wow, _ alright, Monika face down on the couch and Sayori making good progress on her assertion.  _ Fuck, _ they really did have to burn it off, didn’t they.   
  
Natsuki glances at the jar.   
  
Sighs, deeply, and screws off the lid.   


(Breakfast is an hour and a half late for many,  _ many _ reasons.)   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE, yuri was the psychic ALL ALONG


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this last one's kind of just like. the aftermath of fucking. but here u go i spose

“Umgh,” Natsuki half-grunts, half-whines; she’s facedown, ass-up in a rumpled mess of bedding and doesn’t want to move ever again, like,  _ ever _ again. That plan doesn’t exactly pan out, since she ends up coaxed down to laying on her side by probably Monika. Fucking Monika. Thoroughly fucked out by fucking Monika.  _ Hah. _

A weak spurt of laughter escapes the girl as her alien lover kiss-nips playfully at the end of her nose - it stings lightly and tingles  _ nicely _ and Natsuki gently shoves the other. “Heyyy. ‘s not fuckin’ fair, y’nnow.”

Eesh. She really was fucked out. Natsuki lazily blinks her eyes open, feeling at her face (yup, tiny raised bruises - no going out for her) before getting a bit sidetracked by her own... hands. 

“Aww, lookit! Now  _ Nacchan’s  _ all sunshiney, huh~?”

“Shuttit,” Natsuki slurs, grinning sideways at Sayori’s mischievous expression, hovering somewhere above her - she seriously can’t find it in her to be even annoyed, which would totally be annoying, except she’s way too high on alien jizz to care. Which is fucking ridiculous and she starts laughing again as Monika tucks her face into her shoulder and neck, purrs and clicks in satisfaction, and Natsuki might have actually drifted off and fallen asleep to the noise and the tiny rumble if  _ someone _ \- to name names, Yuri - hadn’t brushed their hand against her stomach and brought to light a certain... point.

“Well,  _ you _ look ready for an ultrasound. Any plans on where to have it?”

Yuri’s attempts at humor are literally the worst and yet Natsuki is  _ still _ tittering, so yeah, that E.T. slime is fuckin’ lit. She seriously,  _ seriously _ can’t get herself angry right now - she’s just left flailing boneless in the direction of drowsiness and mirth so amazingly, Natsuki’s reaction to seeing her abdomen somewhat  _ swollen _ is a sputtering sound of amusement and a weak smack to Monika’s arm, which rouses the alien girl just enough to look quizzical.

_ “Monika, _ you fuckin’ absolute—  _ dipshit, _ what the fuck,”

She’s grinning the whole time she says it, which adds to Monika’s general befuddlement. Sayori’s probably laughing behind the hand splayed over her face and Natsuki, like, _ really seriously can’t be angry right now _ but kinda feels like she wouldn’t feel as tooootally upset about it as she wanted Yuri to think she was for intimidatory purposes. 

“Wha’d I do?” The brunette asks, yawns. 

“Y’ laid eggs in my  _ ass, _ you dumb  _ fuck,” _ Natsuki elaborates, in the tone of voice people tend to use to inform their precious but annoying Poochyena that they have, in fact, committed a dumbfuck - “D’you ev’n know what peopl’ use that for?”

“... um...” 

Monika mulls it over.

“... no.”

That, at least, is rightfully hilarious. Or at least everyone currently present is amused by it, which is good enough.

“Ohhhh my  _ god, dude,”  _ Natsuki manages, between a heavy tongue and deep snickers, “I’s  _ totally notta fuckin’  _ **_baby_ ** _ tube, _ god you’re a fuckin’ dipstick—“

“How’s  _ I _ s’posed to know?” Monika whines, sticking out her tongue at the others - “Besides, you  _ liked _ it!”

“Uh, yeah,” Natsuki shrugs, “Do’snt mean you’re notta dumb fuck. Love ya anyway,” she purrs, teasing and pinching Monika’s cheek in mimicry of—

_ Ooh. _ The alien girl’s face blooms  _ bright _ red at that, ducks her head back into its comfortable Natsuki-cubby with a squeaky trill.

Well, whatever. The deed was done and the eggs turned to sluice pretty quick (all things considered) anyway - that, and Natsuki had a feeling that even if she wanted to actually ponder how she was going to deal with this, any ideas were going to dance at the edge of her brainfog until it cleared and it was too late anyway. Natsuki was exhausted, hazy and bleary and full of  _ sunshiney _ good feelings, which sounded stupid except it really did feel like warm rays emanating from every pore - oh, and, you know. Eggs. Also a thing she was full of. 

The point was she was dozy and high, brain  _ long _ gone and replaced mostly by dazed happiness and a really  _ really _ strong urge to wrap herself around Monika, who was warm and smelled really nice for having just fucked Natsuki out of her Arcdamn mind. Sayori turned out fine; she’d turn out fine. Fuckin’ whatever. 

Natsuki curls her arms around Monika’s shoulders, tucks her face against her, and lets Sayori and Yuri’s amused chatter above her go basically unregistered as she slips into a pleasant post-coital nap.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK U FOR READING MY DUMB ALIEN PORN <3


End file.
